Player
'You grew up in the small village of Ingnam, a remote village with rich traditions, buried deep in the wilds. Every year for as long as you can remember, your village has chosen a champion to send to the cursed Demon Realm. Legend has it that in years Ingnam has failed to produce a champion, chaos has reigned over the countryside. Children disappear, crops wilt, and disease spreads like wildfire. This year, '''you have been selected to be the champion.'' '' What is your name? You are prompted to enter the name of your character. Certain names will give you different preset character traits to your character. The ones known are listed below. '' ''Names listed as having "no premade character" prompt you to go through the full character creation dialogue. The name may still have changes to the character's equipment, statistics, and appearance that take place after character creation. '' ''If you use one of these names, you will be given a prompt: This name, like you, is special. Do you live up to your name or continue on, assuming it to be coincidence? '''Special Name / Continue On Choosing to live up to your special name allows you to continue playing as the character in question. ''Are you a man or a woman? ''Male, Female. '' ''You are a man." Your upbringing has provided you an advantage in strength and toughness.'' "You are a woman." Your upbringing has provided you an advantage in speed and intellect. ''"What type of build do you have?" 'Male options:' '' All males start at 5'11" tall with 1" testicles and a 5.5" long 1" wide penis. '' 'Female options:' '' All females start at 5'7" tall with .25" nipples, and .5" clit. '' ''All characters start with 15 libido and sensitivity. Starting statistics and physical appearance may vary depending on other options chosen during character creation. What is your complexion?' '' ''Light, Fair, Olive, Dark, Ebony, Mahogany, Russet. '' '''What color is your hair? Black, ''Blonde, Brown, Black, Red, Gray, White, Auburn. '' What color are your eyes? Black, Green, Blue, Red, White, Brown, Yellow, Grey, Purple, Silver, Golden. ''Every person is born with a gift. What's yours? ''This option lets you choose from one of the following perks. Note that these are permanent and cannot be gained ingame via other methods besides save editing. '' *Strength - Are you stronger than normal? (+5 Strength) '''Strength increases your combat damage, and your ability to hold on to an enemy or pull yourself away.' *''Toughness - Are you unusually tough? (+5 Toughness) '''Toughness gives you more HP and increases the chances an attack against you will fail to wound you.' *''Speed - Are you very quick? (+5 Speed)' Speed makes it easier to escape combat and grapples. It also boosts your chances of evading an enemy attack and successfully catching up to enemies who try to run.' *Smarts - Are you a quick learner? (+5 Intellect) '''Intellect can help you avoid dangerous monsters or work with machinery. It will also boost the power of any spells you may learn in your travels.' *''Libido - Do you have an unusually high sex-drive? (+5 Libido) '''Libido affects how quickly your lust builds over time. You may find a high libido to be more trouble than it's worth...' *''Touch - Is your skin unusually sensitive? (+5 Sensitivity) '''Sensitivity affects how easily touches and certain magics will raise your lust. Very low sensitivity will make it difficult to orgasm.' Male options: *''Big Cock - Do you have a big cock? (+2" Cock Length) '''A bigger cock will make it easier to get off any sexual partners, but only if they can take your size.' *''Lots of Jizz - Are your orgasms particularly messy? (+50% Cum Multiplier) '''A higher cum multiplier will cause your orgasms to be messier.' Female options: *''Big Breasts - Are your breasts bigger than average? (DD cups) L'arger breasts will allow you to lactate greater amounts, tit-fuck larger cocks, and generally be a sexy bitch.' *Big Clit - Do you have a big clit? (1" long) '''A large enough clit may eventually become as large as a cock. It also makes you gain lust much faster during oral or manual stimulation.' *''Fertile - Is your family particularly fertile? (+15% Fertility) '''A high fertility will cause you to become pregnant much more easily.' Preganancy may result in: Strange children, larger bust, larger hips, a bigger ass, and other weirdness. *''Wet Vagina - Does your pussy get particularly wet? (+1 Vaginal Wetness)' Vaginal wetness will make it easier to take larger cocks, in tern helping you bring the well-endowed to orgasm quicker.' Before you became a champion, you had other plans for your life. what were you doing before? 'Like the previous option, you are able to choose from a single perk that has a permanent effect on your character. You can only choose one at creation, and any you don't choose are unobtainable without using a save editor.'' '' *''Alchemy - You spent some time as an alchemist's assistant, and '''alchemical items always seem to be more reactive in your hands.' Is this your history? *''Fighting - You spent much of your time fighting other children, and you had plans to find work as a guard when you grew up.' You do 10% more damage with physical attacks.' Is this your history? *Healing - You often spent your free time with the village healer, learning how to tend to wounds. '''Healing items and effects are 20% more effective.' Is this your history? *''Religion - You spent a lot of time at the village temple, and learned how to meditate. The 'masturbation' option is replaced with 'meditate' when corruption is at or below 66. Is this your history? *Schooling - You spent much of your time in school, and even begged the richest man in town, Mr. Savin, to let you read some of his books. '''You are much better at focusing, and spellcasting uses 20% less fatigue.' Is this your history? *''Slacking - You spent a lot of time slacking, avoiding work, and otherwise making a nuisance of yourself. '''Your efforts at slacking have made you quite adept at resting, and your fatigue comes back 20% faster.' Is this your history? *''Slutting - You managed to spend most of your time having sex. Quite simply, when it came to sex, you were the village bicycle - everyone got a ride. '''Because of this, your body is a bit more resistant to penetrative stretching, and has a higher upper limit on what exactly can be inserted.' Is this your history? *''Smithing - You managed to get an apprenticeship with the local blacksmith. '''Because of your time spent at the blacksmith's side, you've learned how to fit armor for maximum protection.' Is this your history? *''Whoring - You managed to find work as a whore. '''Because of your time spent trading seduction for profit, you're more effective at teasing (+15% tease damage).' Is this your history? You've trained since being a champion. What is your job? Like the previous options, you're only able to choose a single job that has permanent effects on your character giving them access to special perks. * Elemental - You've trained in summoning various types of elementals. * Guardian - You've trained in defensive combat. * Ranger - You've trained in ranged combat. * Seducer - You've trained in the art of seduction. * Sorcerer - You've trained in the art of magical combat. * Warrior - You've trained in the art of Melee Combat.